Quand tout commença
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Quand tout commenca pour Ran et Shinichi


**QUAND TOUT COMMENÇA**

**Une simple déclaration**

Sa robe voltigeait au vent, laissant apparaître la peau nue et fraîche au dessus de ses genoux. Le tissu couleur crème la faisait rayonner aux rayons du soleil qui se couchait à la surface de l'océan.

- Oh, Shinichi, c'est tellement beau, ce panorama ! Cette plage est si belle...

Elle avait enroulé ses cheveux sous un foulard de soie blanc, mais le vent qui soufflait fort le fit s'envoler, dénouant ainsi sa chevelure d'ébène.

- Mon foulard !

Elle s'écria vainement, une main se jetant en l'air, n'attrapant que du vide, tandis que l'autre tentait de retenir les cheveux du gré du vent.

Les mains de Shinichi ne quittèrent pas les poches de son pantalon. En retrait derrière elle, il se contenta simplement d'observer le tissu fuyant sous les doigts invisibles de l'élément, avant de laisser ses yeux d'azur se reposer sur la fine silhouette de son amie d'enfance.

Elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé, parce qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Et aussi parce qu'il riait. Il venait de lui offrir cette étoffe, mais il se moquait de sa perte.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

Elle soupira, et dégagea les mèches de sa frange qui voilait son regard. Shinichi adorait observer ses yeux, et il ne se priva pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, lentement, continuant à la fixer tendrement.

Elle avait mis une main dans ses cheveux pour les retenir, l'autre étant appuyée sur sa hanche, attendant de voir ce que Shinichi comptait faire après cette perte.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et sa main quitta sa poche douillette pour venir caresser sa joue, découvrant ainsi le grain fin de la peau de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne pu finir la fin de sa phrase. La main du jeune détective venait de lui prendre délicatement le menton, et l'avait approché de ses lèvres ; puis il l'avait embrassée délicatement, comme si les lèvres de la jeune fille avaient été faites de porcelaine rose.

Quand leurs bouches se quittèrent, elle avait le teint aussi rouge que le soleil crépusculaire derrière elle. Seul le murmure des vagues à leurs pieds troublait le silence qui s'était imposé.

- … Shinichi…

- Ran… Je t'aime.

_Kessy_

_03 Mai 2006_

**Parfums d'Amour**

Ils quittèrent la plage alors que le soleil venait de disparaître sous l'horizon, noyé par les flots améthyste. Shinichi avait pris sa main, délicatement, et Ran se laissait guider par ce bras masculin qu'elle avait toujours voulu serrer.

Il l'entraîna loin de la petite crique, et tandis qu'ils remontaient la petite dune de sable jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus, ils découvrirent un petit van accoté à l'abribus. C'était un marchant de glace.

Il leur restait une dizaine de minutes à attendre avant l'arrivé du car, aussi Shinichi proposa à son amie de se rafraîchir.

Shinichi prit une glace au citron, et Ran choisit le sorbet surprise, la spécialité du petit vendeur.

Puis ayant réglé la note, ils allèrent s'installer sur le banc de l'abri afin de déguster tranquillement leur petite douceur.

- Je vois que tu adores toujours le citron, remarqua la jeune fille.

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi… peut-être le côté un peu acide, mais la douceur du sucre… ce subtil mélange qui paraît inconcevable mais qu'on ne retrouve que dans deux choses : le citron et l'amour…

Ran rosit à ces mots.

- Idiot… Arrête de dire des choses aussi bêtes…

- Tu sais, je ne plaisante pas. L'amour peut être aussi acide que le citron s'il n'est pas partagé, mais il peut être aussi doux si le contraire se produit.

Il la regarda profondément en lui tendant un sourire qui la désarma. Elle s'empourpra de plus belle.

- Mais toi, dis-moi…, fit-il en changeant la conversation. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce sorbet « surprise » ?

Et avant qu'elle ne réponde, il reprit la parole.

- Non, ne me dis rien. Je vais deviner. Je suis détective, après tout…

A nouveau, ce sourire enjôleur.

Et avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, il s'était à nouveau penché vers elle, et goûtait au délicat parfum de sa bouche.

Ran ne bougea pas, partageant ce moment de pur délice avec l'homme qu'elle avait choisi depuis des années, et qui était venu à elle quelques minutes plus tôt, lui déclarant son amour d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer plus belle.

Puis Shinichi relâcha l'étreinte de ses lèvres, et s'adossant contre la paroi en plexiglas de l'arrêt de bus, il ferma les yeux. Ran restait interdite, encore abrutie par l'effet du baiser inopiné de Shinichi. A présent, il lui faudrait accepter ce genre de choses, mais cela était encore nouveau pour elle.

- Humm…

Shinichi semblait décontracté, le fait d'avoir embrassé Ran ne le gênait pas autrement. Il semblait perdu dans des pensées que Ran n'osait imaginer. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour profiter des dernières sensations du baiser.

Cependant, Ran était loin de se douter des pensées de son ami…

- Vanille… Pomme… Poire… et le petit ingrédient surprise… de la cannelle…

Il rouvrit les yeux et lui fit face, souriant à nouveau, de plus belle.

Ran mit un certain temps à comprendre de quoi parlait son ami. Elle avait pensé que la petite énigme du jeune homme n'était qu'une excuse pour lui voler un tendre baiser, et elle avait raison, mais de plus, il avait aussi découvert les parfums exacts de sa glace.

Elle se reprit vite, rougissant à peine.

- Tricheur… ! Tu le savais bien avant… bien avant de…

Elle hésitait sur les mots à dire. « _Avant de m'embrasser_ » semblaient juste, mais le dernier mot avait du mal à quitter les lèvres que son ami avait caressées un peu plus tôt. L'irréalité de cette situation la dépassait. Mais elle y prenait goût peu à peu, sortant du rêve et pénétrant dans le réel.

- Tss ma chère…, fit Shinichi en posant un doigt sur le cœur de sa bouche. Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu rougis ainsi ?

Cela ne fit qu'empirer le rose de ses joues. Elle détourna malgré elle ses yeux azur.

- Tais-toi, idiot, et finis ta glace avant qu'elle ne finisse sur tes genoux.

Shinichi jeta un regard au cornet qu'il tenait dans sa main et constata que la boule glacée allait effectivement tomber, s'écoulant le long du biscuit doré. Il la récupéra de justesse d'un coup de langue, et Ran se mit à rire.

- Oh… tu peux parler pour toi…, souffla Shinichi.

Et au tour de Ran de faire en sorte de ne pas perdre sa glace. Ils rirent aux éclats, attendant leur bus, le bruit de la mer montant doucement de la petite crique derrière eux.

Un été comme ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. L'été de leur premier amour.

_Kessy_

_30 mai 2006_


End file.
